princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Airgrimes/2013
Hello~ Thanks for the friendly greeting~ ^^ Heh heh. I kinda just randomly decided to fix up and add some things to Jackal's entry since he's one of my favorite characters. *feels productive* >>; Plus he always needs more love, so I gave him some. And if I can think of anything that needs to be added, I'll do the same for other overlooked characters I'm fond of. :3 Doommagic (talk) 06:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Landing Page Edits I think I made some major changes to the homepage of the wikia (e.g. removing the "Picture of the Day" screencap, adding bolded, color borders to the already present text-boxes, polls, etc.), and hopefully you're okay with that? The newer layout in my opinion looks a bit more organized, but I'm wondering if it's too colorful in terms of the color choices I made. Thank you for maintaining the wikia; it's one of the most well-kept anime-centric wikias I've come across! Bran bran626 (talk) 03:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) And thank you for taking your time to reply back. :) Bran bran626 (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't notice since it was in the middle of the page, You need to post at the bottom since that's the order of the most recent ones. This wikia doesn't highlight to me where my new posts are on my page and as you can see I have loads of people's queries on here. There have been a few removals and I think I'm cool with that and thanks. I hope you can continue on here man> Airgrimes (talk) 18:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Name Order Thanks for the welcome! I have a question— I've noticed that names get pretty inconsistent on pages. I know that the character pages themselves are listed in western order, but when writing in the text body, names switch from western order (first name last name) to eastern (last name first name). Is there a preference? Or does it not matter? —HappyRolyPoly (talk) 23:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You're totally right, all anime wikias have this problem. When it comes to that, it doesn't matter much. But preferably Japanese order when writing their name in the text body. It has to be in Western Order for character pages since this wikia is an English Language one. Airgrimes (talk) 14:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I wasn't sure which to use when I was filling in some articles. I'll keep it in mind. :) — HappyRolyPoly (talk) 09:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Jirō Akutagawa Hey, I've noticed that Jirō's page is written as Jiro Akutagawa instead of Jirō Akutagawa. A lot of the other character pages are being listed by the way they're pronounced/written in the romanji section. So would you please do that with Jirō's? Someone had already changed it from what it is supposed to be to what it is now, so I can't fix it myself. Thanks a bunch! ShikiKira (talk) 04:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I've done it. Thanks for letting me know. Airgrimes (talk) 16:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem, and thanks for fixing it. Could you also delete this page, Jirou? I'm guessing it's supposed to be another Jirō page, but there's absolutely nothing on it. ShikiKira (talk) 08:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Karupin's Adventure Hey I just wanted ask if I can have permission to rewrite the Karupin's Adventure page. I usually write my pages according to the manga, and the anime and manga version of this event are extremely different from one another. Please and Thank you. ShikiKira (talk) 23:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that would be fine, just put a title over the old part of the page saying "Anime Version". Thanks Airgrimes (talk) 10:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Music Hey, can I make another page for music? Like a compilation of all the soundtracks, singles, openings, and endings on one page instead of having them all on separate pages. Ex: Fairy Tail Music ShikiKira (talk) 17:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Locking Wikia Just asking, but could you lock the wikia pages so only people who are signed in can make changes to the pages? I saw a contributor add to Taki's page that he was taking steroids and planned to grow leeches in his hair. I'm hoping another contributor won't write something horrid like that again, but better safe than sorry. ShikiKira (talk) 04:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you're right, I guess I was just hoping we could get a few more active editors on here before I lock things. I guess I'll have to do that soon. Airgrimes (talk) 17:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I found out how you can lock the wikia, but I don't know if only the founder can do this. On the main page where the edit button, click the arrow and there should be a choice called protect. Click on that, and then you should be able to block unregistered visitors from changing things on the wikia. ShikiKira (talk) 17:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll look into that now thanks a lot for that. Airgrimes (talk) 18:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Kikumaru just asking a permission to edit "kikumaru's summer vacation" episode if you may... or can you publish again the page that was previously created and deleted? Thank you so much for allowing me. Feel free to make some changes on it because I'm not really good in English. =)Popsmiley (talk) 09:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Make sure you sign your msgs, and yeah go ahead Popsmile. Airgrimes (talk) 16:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Updates Hey. So if you read the "Delete" subsection, I've made two requests to delete two pages. One is a blank category while the other is Samurai Zone. Also, I'm sure there are more pages in the "Candidates for Deletion" category :P Chinkycandie (talk) 12:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) My bad, I honestly don't even look in the Delete section. I'll get to that thanks. Airgrimes (talk) 23:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Uncategorised pages You should check out these pages. I added some pages to categories while requesting some get deleted since they already exist. http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedPages. Some confuse me, such as "Media" Chinkycandie (talk) 08:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh and this page too: http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedCategories Chinkycandie (talk) 08:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I see. I'm looking into it now thanks. Airgrimes (talk) 20:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actors Hey. I was wondering if we should have a category for voice actors? I know they have their own wiki pages but there are some trivia about them that aren't on their wiki pages. We could write their character roles on Pot and say something like "for a list of (actors) work, see (wiki page)". Some voice actors don't even have a wiki page but there are some info about them from fan translations and pairpuri translations. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) A "Category"? I dunno, they don't have much to do with actual PoT though do they? I mean, its not a bad idea but isn't it odd to suddenly cover the lives of other people as oppose to PoT stuff? Not saying its bad just asking here. Airgrimes (talk) 20:41, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Troll Somebody decided to troll our wikia, and has added candidates for deletion to practically every page except for the fandom only pages. I've tried changing it back to normal, but the page history shows that nothing was actually changed. Can you do something about this, and can we please lock the wikia now? I really don't want this to happen again.ShikiKira (talk) 19:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) It seems to be a hidden delete coding. Should really block all wiki contributors since most of them put useless things on the pages. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So ShikiKira and I are going through all the pages and deleting all the info boxes. Deleting them gets rid of the delete tag in every section of the info box as well as the category. Just giving you a heads up. I've done all the episodes. Working on techniques next. ShikiKira is working on the charcaters. Chinkycandie (talk) 04:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And the character pages are taking forever to finish fixing! ShikiKira (talk) 05:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I've been away. I'm on it now. But one last check, do you really think I should ban all wiki contributors and keep it to us and make it so you must request to join us? Just want to double-check since we are pretty much the biggest editors on here hands down for a while now. And perhaps some others too. Airgrimes (talk) 20:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Adding and Saved The troll is no longer an issue. Kellychocolate was able to find the source of the template infection in the two subtemplates for the infobox template. I was also wondering if you can make both Chinkycandie and I as admins since we're on almost everyday. This way you don't have to worry about more trolls entering the site, and we can maintain the wikia without extra problems. Please and thank you! ShikiKira (talk) 21:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) No disrespect, but it took ages for me to become an Admin and drag this wikia up by myself and as you can see, the amount of edits I have is far beyond anybody else on this site. There's a certain format this wikia has had for years which has worked nicely, so I can only really share the Admin role if I can trust people to consult other Admins if they intend to make major changes. You've been active for only some months and I can't have it that you suddenly just go. I've had this before where people ask and then after a few months they just vanish :/ Airgrimes (talk) 20:39, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Theme I had some ideas to "dress up" this wiki more. You are free to decline these, but I just wanted you to consider them. *I think it would be better to have a picture on the skin of this wiki. It would give it a more welcoming feeling. *We should make a logo of this wiki, instead of the bland Prince of Tennis Wikia shown on every page. So, I wanted your thoughts on this before I did anything. Please reply.~~@~~ (talk) 22:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Erm... Who signed this? And, yeah I dunno how to make logo's or put skins on the wikia. If yo know how I'm absolutely open to it. Airgrimes (talk) 20:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) The one who signed it was me, Kellychocolate. I can make the skins of the wiki, but I do not have the authority to put it up. So, since you are an admin, would you give me the honor of creating the skins while you put them up. (btw if you clicked on the ~~@~~ you will be redirected to my profile).♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhh I see. The ~~@~~ threw me off. Yeah you're idea looks great. I'm gonna make the time to go through with it. I have very little time during Summer honestly. I'm very active only in Fall and Winter. Airgrimes (talk) 17:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) References I'm not sure of your approval, but I made a Template:Reflist (sort of without permission) for the character pages. I notice that random wiki editors delete things off the wiki that they don't think is true because they don't know the sources. I inserted this on Keigo Atobe, so if you don't mind viewing that. Also, I'm hoping that you know how to add references. My second request is if you might enable the achievements features. This will make wiki editing a bit more competetive which will motivate some other editors. My third request is that maybe we could update the icon/favicon of the wiki shown next to the URL address. One of my ideas is that it can be a tennis ball. While we are on the topic of changing the wiki's format, I also wish for this wiki to have a logo/graphic wordmark. I made one on Template:Homepage Welcome, if you would look at that (All of this can be done on the taskbar down below. There you will see a tab called My Tools. If you click that it will take you to the theme designer, and I guess you can handle it from there). Another thing is that I know ShikiKira suggested to lock the wiki, but I disagree. Instead I think enabling the comment features will be much more helpful, since it would mean that the wiki editors can instead comment on the page than mess it up. I mean if we locked it, this site wouldn't be considered a wiki anymore.♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for this Airgrimes (talk) 16:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hehehehe I think you should archive your talk page :P I've always wondered, is it possible to take away someone's adminship? If you can, you can do it to the people who've disappeared. You just have to find them first. Just don't abuse it :P Chinkycandie (talk) 01:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can definitely replace you as an Admin since you're as passionate about the wikia as I am and I've been waiting ages for users like that. Its just that I really need to be sure you and ShiraKira will be here til 2014 and beyond. I can't describe how pissed I'd be if you guys just vanished after I promoted you lol. Honestly, I don't know how the Adminship works. If you're still active by the end of August/early September then I'll have you join me as part of the Admin team. Airgrimes (talk) 16:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. There are still many more pages to create for this wiki. I've still got loads of lyrics to add, there will be updates with New Prince of Tennis Music, manga chapters are still going, I'm still looking on good for some games. I'll be here for awhile :P Chinkycandie (talk) 01:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Fine. If you're still here in August then just ask me for Adminship on here. I hope you understand why I'm really stingy with it. You have over 2500 edits which is my minimum requirement too. So yeah, as soon as August comes, just ask for Adminship and you're an Admin. Airgrimes (talk) 13:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) By the way, there are more pages up for deletion. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Design I finished the prince of tennis wiki skin. It's here Prince of Tennis wiki skin.jpg . Hopefully you like it. Just save it on your computer and then upload it on the theme designer and put the setting on fixed. I hope to see it up soon I also did the wordmark. It's here Prince of Tennis official Wordmark.png .Also please save it on your computer and upload it on the theme designer. I'd like to see both up soon. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Issue There was! Please tell me! Did you forget to put it on fixed or something. (btw instead of posting it on ShikiKira's Talk Page could you post it on my talk page since I'll be able to get to it faster).♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that happened when I tried it on another wiki. It's fine, just save it on the fixed setting and it should appear after a few seconds.♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 00:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll try again and do it then. Airgrimes (talk) 10:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey could you try to put the skin on again. Since I'm on right now, maybe I could point out the problem♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) It looks AWESOME!! thnx for putting it up.♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 16:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) You're right. It looks great. Thanks for making it. You deserve full credit for this. Airgrimes (talk) 16:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Manga Volumes kk♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Wanted Pages I was going through some of the "Wanted Pages" on the wiki and found some that we really don't need. Thera are links to those pages but is there an actual way to get rid of them? Some of the pages I'm working on, mainly the Musicals, I can add. But some are just mispelled people's name or are so lazy they only write the last name of someone. Maybe we should create a load of redirects for people's names. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll look into this. I barely even look there anyway. Airgrimes (talk) 14:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) There's a few rude ones. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... I've seen them now... I'm getting rid of them now lol. Thanks for letting me know. I don't know how or if its possible to generally get rid of the wanted pages. Airgrimes (talk) 17:00, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark I made a new wordmark( New prince of tennis wiki logo.png). I wasn't quite satisfied with the last one. Here is also the favicon(Prince of tennis favicon.ico). Note: You might notice that there is no preview on the favicon file. That's because it is an .ico file. Nonetheless, the picture is just that of a tennis ball. If you come in contact with any problems please tell me. Also if you don't like the one I made, please tell me so I can make it better.♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 19:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I like the first wordmark a little better personally lol. I dunno, how do you feel personally on it? Airgrimes (talk) 20:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Can someone help me find where I can watch or download the prince of tennis specials and episodes 4 to 7 of New Prince of Tennis specials with english subtitle on it? Popsmiley (talk) 10:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) You've come to the right person to ask, and I'm afraid none of the online PoT Translators have released New Prince of Tennis Special 4. No subbing group have released NPoT OVA 4 or above yet. Since the ainme was so terrible compared to the manga and the the anime series that went before it like the main show and the Nationals, there is less demand for the OVA's now so its likely they'll be released by subbing groups slower it seems. We can only wait and stay grateful it seems. Airgrimes (talk) 20:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your response, Kellychocolate and Airgrimes. It seems so unfortunate for me that I don’t understand Japanese language and just rely so much on subtitles. I guess my only option now is to wait. =) Popsmiley (talk) 11:34, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark Really? I thought you didn't like it since you didn't put it up. -Relieved- anyway hope you put up the favicon and the wordmark soon. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I have been trying to put it up a few times but it isn't working. I'll try again now. I'm really sorry you thought that. Airgrimes (talk) 21:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Update Okay. So I went through the Wanted Pages and got rid of quite a few links. Some of them are on your talk page and I'm not sure if I should go on deleting/fixing the links. I had to go on random contributors and delete their rude page creations/welcome message for creating those rude pages. PS: Archive your talk page already. I have. It cleans it out. Check my archive section on how to do so :P Chinkycandie (talk) 11:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) How do I even Archive my page haha. I do agree my talk page has become ridiculously long with everybody's querys and all. Airgrimes (talk) 16:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Create a new page and create a link to that page from your talk page. Or just use the page I've used. See my talk page, right at the first section "Archive". Kellychocolate did the same because her talk page was getting clogged too. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) You should create a new page by year. 2013 for both me and Kellychocolate is huge! I had to separate January-June. I'm thinking I should create one for July only! That was the biggest one. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I found out how to take someone's adminship away. I did so for two admins that suddenty disappeared (no edits for the past year, since early 2012). One had less than 200 edits and the other was a deleted user. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. Wait, if it was BobbyCat1, please give her Adminship back, she's the one that helped me take over the wikia and become an Admin and drag this thing from having under 300 pages to much more. Her contributions were key back then. But yeah keep running this. I'm barely available til October btw. Airgrimes (talk) 16:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) LOL Nah it wasn't her. She made over 400 edits and she has been an admin who appears every once in awhile. When I asked her to delete some pages, she did it swiftly. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:36, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Nice. Fair enough then. Its all good. Airgrimes (talk) 18:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article As BranBran suggested, I changed the featured article and he will be working on the polls soon. I'm learning :) Its about time we changed it. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:29, September 5, 2013 (UTC) New Infobox Hery, Airgames. I was just wondring if you mind me adding a new infobox template and changing the character infoboxes to that one instead of our current one. This is just so we have a standadized infobox for all the characters. ShikiKira (talk) 23:47, September 5, 2013 (UTC) What's the template lay-out you have in mind? I'm open to new ideas. Airgrimes (talk) 08:38, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Musical Just wondering, but can I delete the information about the musicals on the character pages? It seems like unneeded info since this wiki is about the anime, manga, and sequel, and not about the live action or the musicals. ShikiKira (talk) 01:02, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for only just seeing this, and yeah, I think so. But I still do believe we should keep info on the Musical's somewhere in the wikia. Always good to have as much info as possible to help people. Airgrimes (talk) 08:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I accept, and thank you for the offer. I might not be able to edit on weekday mornings since I have school, but I'll be able to edit over the weekends and in the afternoons of weekdays. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hey is it okay if I add some stuff to the wiki navigation? It seems a bit lacking to me. ShikiKira (talk) 07:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Depends. Such as? Airgrimes (talk) 08:20, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Like a tab for Characters that would provide a link or a short list of the main middle schools, a sub-tab for 2nd Stringers and the 1st Stringers. Also another tab labeled media that would provide links to the pages that have the list of games, episodes, and manga chapters. I have the coding posted underneath. *Category:Character|Character **Category:Middle Schools|Middle Schools ***Seishun Academy|Seigaku ***Hyotei Academy|Hyotei ***Shitenhōji ***Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu|Rikkaidai **#Category:Coaches#|Coaches **Category:High Schooler|High Schoolers ***Category:2nd Stringers|2nd Stingers ***Category:1st Stringers|1st Stringers ***Category:Former 1st Stringers|Former 1st Stringers *Category:Media|Media **Games **Manga ***The Prince of Tennis ***The New Prince of Tennis **Anime ***The Prince of Tennis ***List of The New Prince of Tennis episodes **Music ***The Prince of Tennis ***The New Prince of Tennis Music **Drama CDs That's basically what I'm planning for the navigation. ShikiKira (talk) 09:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) That's all good, but a wikia HAS to have an "About" page at the front, or at least a link to the About page at the homepage. Like an "About PoT" and an "About SPoT" like we basically have now. Also, if you can still manage to keep the Techniques section in the front page, since they're a really useful part of the wikia. I came up with the idea of having every technique get its own page and the category of Techniques simply because special moves are an even bigger part of the story now in SPoT. But yeah its a good plan. Just make sure the few things that I mentioned can be somehow added in. Airgrimes (talk) 21:40, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not going to mess with the Home page. Personally (and probably for some other users too), I go straight to the pages I want since I've been using wikia sites for the so long. The navigation is mainly for other users who don't care to go to the home page. There's an about page? Where is that even supposed to be? I've never seen it or even heard about such a thing on the other wikias. ShikiKira (talk) 21:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, basically its explaining like what the series is. Not necessarily called "About" though. For instance: http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Prince_of_Tennis And we have this: http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Prince_of_Tennis Airgrimes (talk) 21:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ... But the two about pages doesn't really have any relevance to what is linked in the navigation bar. So far the links only connect to category pages and pages that list chapters/episodes/games. By the way can I get rid of the community tab? No one uses forums on here, and the blog posts appear on the wiki activity anyways when they're posted or commented on. I was hoping to replace it with a tab about the tennis basics. ShikiKira (talk) 22:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Features Just wanted to let you know that I enabled the badge and comment feature of the wiki. Now we get to here our viewers feedback from the comment section. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 20:33, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for keeping me posted on updates. It works nicely too. Airgrimes (talk) 21:41, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Airgames, but I'm planning on turning back off the comments feature. When Kelly turned it on, she also got rid of all the talk pages except for the one on the main page. ShikiKira (talk) 21:59, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Airgames, just letting you know I'm turning off the badges feature. Frankly, the badges seem annoying, and the editors don't need to be competitive over adding things to the wiki. Since activating it, I feel as though unneeded edits have been done to pages, and probably more unneeded pages and edits will soon over run the wikia. ShikiKira (talk) 04:57, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I felt a little patronized by the badges thing If I'm honest lol. Go ahead. Airgrimes (talk) 11:09, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Character Trivia Unfortunately, we do need to separate the two trivia sections. Trivia contains any information that ediots add that do not actually pretain to character like poll results, voice actor info, and etc. Character Trivia is any info about the character, like little habits and such. ShikiKira (talk) 18:16, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't say that what "ediots" add, since most wikias tend to put Character poll results on certain character's pages. One Piece wikia & Naruto wikia(Pretty much the biggest anime wikias right now), Reborn wikia, Bleach wikia, Hunter x Hunter wikia I could go on. I mean, I think character poll results are fine in the Trivia section and don't need to move to Character Trivia at all. I agree on those who put Voice actor in the trivia section though. Unless its highly noteworthy like that voice actor used to be part of the musicals, or like Krauser whose voice actor was actually raised in Germany. Airgrimes (talk) 19:25, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I have to know where you got those "Ryoma Entrance" gifs from! I don't really care about what site, I just need to know from what episode, or special, or whatever! Please! ^IcyDrummer^ 22:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ~Brea Jamo I don't think that was me who did that I'm afraid. I think another Admin will know though. Try Chinkycandie. Airgrimes (talk) 16:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Airgames you were the one to upload them. I just checked the file history for them. The "Ryoma Entrance" gifs can be found in episode 1 of The New Prince of Tennis. The manga equivalent would the beginning of chapter 1 of The New Prince of Tennis. ShikiKira (talk) 04:13, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Lmao thanks. I apologize I forgot. I believe it was from somebody's blog? I definitely don't have it in my computer anymore sorry. My PoT stuff got wiped out a couple months back @IcyDrummer Airgrimes (talk) 13:45, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguations I started making disambiguation pages for articles. Its about time we did. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:16, October 7, 2013 (UTC) That's a good move. Airgrimes (talk) 13:45, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actors So I've started creating Voice Actors, however I'm going to limit it to PoT/NPoT information. Each page will only be 400-1200 characters. It'll give me something to do for awhile. I will trivia information unrelated to PoT/NPot. Like how 4 voice actors have previously worked in the same anime. And 3 voice actors were from the Musicals. Chinkycandie (talk) 04:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) That's definitely better for organisation. You're really good at this I must say. Airgrimes (talk) 15:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) So I've created 80 pages for voice actors, Japanese, Korean, and American. Still got a few more from each and soon I will start Brazilian and Spanish. It will be 100+ pages in total for just voice actors. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Heads Up Just a heads up. Since anonymous users have been deleting content from pages, Kellychocolate, Shikikira and I have been protecting pages from anonymous users. Force them to sign up to edit as well as we can identify trolls easily. Pages with the most revisions need the most protection. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Dammit. Haven't these trolls anything better do with their lives? I've been having to deal with them since I got here. When will they do something meaningful with their lives? Airgrimes (talk) 12:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I doubt it. They like ruining other people's hard work/life. By the way, I saw the trailer of NPoT OVA. There's an image of Byodoin in there as well. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) They're such a nuissance. And yeah, I saw the trailer yesterday too. I've already gathered all the relevant 1st String photos and added them on here. The NPoT anime studio seem a little lazy to me. They've also showed old scenes of Kite in NPoT OVA 7 and Marui from NPoT OVA 5 and they showed old clips of Oni and Tooyama rallying consecutively. In other words, it means they intend to recklessly do 50 Chapters in just 13 episodes. So its going to be another awfully rushed set of 13 episodes where they may even scrap tennis like the last time. But maybe I should have some faith since its an OVA series so they aren't pressured by TV viewing numbers, they might not scrap tennis and this might be at least 26 episodes. I should be a little less skeptical haha. Airgrimes (talk) 15:04, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I didn't think the trailer was that bad. Did show many new scenes too. I hope they get up to Tokugawa vs Byodoin's match. I think they might do another OVA for the rest of the chapters. I really want to find out who the new voice actors will be :) I kind of imagine Byodoin will have a deep voice while Juzaburo Mori will have a slightly light voice. Well all the 3rd year first stringers should have a deep voice. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:58, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Tokugawa VS Byoudouin isn't finished and the OVA set for that trailer is already done. So Tokugawa VS Byoudouin would be impossible atm. I thought the trailer was good. I'm saying what the trailer hinted towards seems bad. I'm not worried about voice actors. PoT since Part I has always managed to get ahold of some of the top voice actors. Airgrimes (talk) 16:19, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to see Norimasa Fujisawa actually voice someone, the one who sings the NPoT theme. He has both a high and deep voice. And if they have like "Best of First Stringers", he would definitely make a good song. He'd also gain more popularity. As far as I know, none of his music videos have reached more than 200,.000 views on his record label on yuotube. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive